


It takes two 2 Tango

by Pomodoridori



Series: Dog and Rat [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, im too tired to edit this mess so yall had better just enjoy it, theres some biting, theres some interestin headcanons in here i guess, uhhh yeah just porn again, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomodoridori/pseuds/Pomodoridori
Summary: Kimblee gets wrecked





	It takes two 2 Tango

**Author's Note:**

> unedited trashy mess. let me know if you find any major spelling errors or something
> 
> uuuhhh please comment to let me know what you like!!

 

Kimblee cornered Miles on his way back from meeting with General Armstrong about the man named Scar.

“So,” Kimblee drawled, ignoring the shocked look on Miles’s face, “I’m here to continue my investigation.”

Miles quickly forced his face back into neutral, shifting his documents so they were pinched between his elbow and side, feigning nonchalance.  “Kimblee,” he said, “we did not expect you to be back so quickly.”

Kimblee gave Miles a feral smile. “Like I said yesterday, it is my responsibility to eliminate Scar.”  He jerked his head towards the papers. “Do those pertain to the case?”

_ Ugh, _ Miles thought,  _ I can’t believe I gave this bastard a handjob.  And how the hell is he up on his feet? Those injuries were serious... _  “Yes,” he gritted out.  “They do.”

Before Miles could react properly, Kimblee was grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him somewhere.  “Show me to my room,” he said, “and we can go over those papers, hm?”

Miles dug his heels in.  “I have a meeting to get to.”

Kimblee turned to look at him with an expression that was positively  _ frigid _ .  It almost mustered up to one of the General’s.  Almost. “Oh?” he said, voice frighteningly neutral.  “I suppose I’ll go over the papers myself.” He held his hand out expectantly.

Miles resisted the urge to throw the papers at Kimblee’s face, and instead handed them over.  You know, like an adult.

Kimblee spent a moment flipping through them, skimming.  His expression was vaguely disappointed, mouth pulling down at the corners like he was about to frown.  

Miles heaved a sigh.  “I can show you the guest suites.  They’re on my way.”

Kimblee looked up.   _ That’s definitely a scowl. _  “No, it’s fine.  I know where my bunk is anyway.”

Miles stared at him for a moment in consternation before brushing past him to hurry to his meeting.   _...I have to tell General Armstrong this bastard is here. _

\---

It had been a long day.  Miles was cold, and weary, and he’d gotten mud all over himself thanks to the antics of those Elric brothers.  And on top of that, Kimblee was out of the hospital and parading himself around Briggs like he was in charge of the place.  Miles usually took care to abide by the Brigg’s water regulations, but  _ fuck _ if he wasn’t going to take a shower today and get some of the dirt off.

“Why did I even give that stupid sexy genocidal asshole a handjob, anyway?” Miles groused to himself as he lathered soap down his legs.   _ Oh, right.  Because I’m a desperate idiot and he’s  _ exactly _ my type. _

Once Miles had finished showering and had wrapped himself in a fluffy, definitely-not-regulation-but-no-one-would-dare-call-me-out-on-it towel, he felt much better.   _ I’m probably relaxed enough to rub one out, at least. _

Sighing, Miles reached down to fondle himself.   _ I’m lucky that it’s fairly warm in these rooms… _  He pushed the bathroom door open with his foot, absentmindedly rubbing his dick with one hand while the other clutched his warm towel close.  It was colder in his bedroom, as well as darker, and Miles grumbled in annoyance, wrapping the towel around himself closer and abandoning his dick in favor of rummaging through his wardrobe to find his pajamas.

Finally, he pulled out a large shirt and dropped the towel to pull it over his head, and then yanked on socks and his boxers.  Libido mostly forgotten, Miles yawned, and bent over to pick up his towel. Something on his bed rustled, and Miles froze. 

 

_ Shit _ , he thought, one hand going to the pocket in his pajama shirt, where he always kept a small knife.  It had helped Miles on more than one occasion. Slowly, he stood, one hand holding the towel as if he hadn’t heard the noise coming from the bed.  Then suddenly Miles whipped around, throwing the knife as hard as he could towards the bed.

There was a soft gasp and then a thwapping noise, and in that moment Miles switched on the light.

Warmth flooded the room, and Miles suddenly found himself frowning as hard as he could.  “ _ You _ ,” he snarled.  “What the hell are  _ you _ doing in here?”

Kimblee reclined further into Miles’s pillows, holding the knife trapped between his fingers, and grinned like a maniac.  “I came to visit, of course.”

Miles didn’t drop his guard.  “I thought you were supposed to be polite.  What the hell happened to knocking on the do-- wait a minute.”

Kimblee blinked at him all-too-innocently, twiddling the knife between his fingers.

“How in the  _ hell _ did you manage to catch my knife like that?”

Kimblee smiled, slow and dangerous, with too many teeth.  “Do you want it back?”

Miles glared at Kimblee before answering.  “Yeah.”

Kimblee’s mouth seemed to spread even more impossibly wide, and then he threw the knife at Miles with such force that it hurt to knock away.  Miles hissed and then glowered in Kimblee’s direction, feeling uncomfortably bare in just his shirt and trousers, especially since Kimblee was still dressed in that damn suit.  “Oh, fuck you,” Miles said, and before Kimblee could get a word in Miles cut him off. “Get the fuck out of my bedroom, Kimblee.”

Kimblee raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  “Make me.”

_ He always fucking surprises me.   _ Miles stared at him for a moment before snarling a curse and stomping over to the bed.  He reached for Kimblee, grabbing him hard by the wrist to yank him off the bed. Kimblee slithered his other arm down to grab at Miles’s waist, but let go with a pained yelp when Miles slammed his knee into Kimblee’s stomach.  Miles hauled Kimblee up by the shoulders and hurled him as hard as he could towards the door. Kimblee stumbled with a curse and nearly fell before whirling around and launching himself at Miles. Miles caught him mid-way, shuddering at the force of the impact and nearly getting the breath knocked out of him before kneeing Kimblee in the belly again.  Kimblee groaned and went limp for a second, and that was when Miles pushed him into the door.

Kimblee’s back hit the door with a loud thudding noise, and as Kimblee snarled he slammed his palm into Miles’s navel, hard.

“Ugh,” Miles grunted, and was about to punch Kimblee in the throat until he felt something on Kimblee’s palm blaze red-hot.   _ Shit, his alchemy!  _ Miles jumped backwards, and Kimblee didn’t follow, instead leaning heavily on the door, panting.  Miles noticed the long line of his neck and his faintly trembling shoulders and licked his lips.  _ Fuck, he’s hot like that _ , Miles thought, before wrinkling his nose in disgust.   _...shit. _

They stood there for a moment staring at each other before Kimblee spoke.  “Don’t worry,” he said, “I only singed the shirt a bit.”

Miles looked down and groaned. “Goddamnit, Kimblee, this is my favorite one.”

“Sorry,” Kimblee said, not sounding the least bit contrite.

Miles leveled his gaze back up to Kimblee, trying to ignore the way Kimblee’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.  “Now that we’ve had a fistfight, would you stop being a literal child and get the hell out of my room?”

Kimblee blinked in confusion, and then his face got shuttered and almost cold.  “Oh,” he said, “I thought-- nevermind.” Kimblee straightened up with a wince and turned to leave, his back stiff.

Miles frowned in confusion.   _ Was he actually--?  _ “Wait,”--he reached forward to snag the arm of Kimblee’s coat-- “wait, did you think I was flirting with you or something?”

Kimblee looked over his shoulder, face a little red.  “It doesn’t matter. Let go.”

Miles kept his hand fisted in the cloth of the jacket.  _ Oh shit. He was. _ “Oh my god, you  _ did _ .”

Kimblee’s eyes narrowed.  “I told you to--”

Miles cut him off. “I mean, it’s perfectly reasonable, since we  _ did _ , y’know, in the hospital--”

Kimblee yanked his arm away.  His face was frosty.

_ I want to fuck him _ , Miles thought impulsively.  “Let’s have sex,” Miles declared.

Kimblee stared at him.  

“No, really, I want to fuck you,” he continued, relishing in the other man’s confusion.

Kimblee continued to stare at him.

Miles raised an eyebrow.  “Well, do you want to have sex or not?”

Suddenly, Kimblee smirked.  “You always manage to surprise me, Major.  Yes, let’s fuck.”

Miles grinned and closed the distance between them, pushing Kimblee back up against the door and resting his hand on Kimblee’s belly.  Kimblee huffed and pulled Miles’s hand down by the wrist so he was resting his weight on Kimblee’s thigh instead. “You hit me there twice already-- too much more and there’ll be internal bleeding.”

 Miles grunted.   _ Guess he’s not entirely healed then, is he? _  Kimblee wrapped an arm around Miles to run his hands down his back, and Miles bent down to nip at Kimblee’s neck.

“Mm,” Kimblee said at the scrape of Miles’s teeth. “I like that.  Harder, if you--”

“Shh,” Miles hushed him, pulling back to kiss Kimblee on the mouth.

Kimblee retaliated by pinching Miles’s ass.  Miles grunted and went back to sucking on Kimblee’s neck, nibbling and biting until the flesh got rosy red and puffy.  Kimblee slowly worked his hands under Miles’s trousers to palm at his ass for real, occasionally scraping with his nails.  Miles grumbled at him-- it wasn’t particularly pleasant-- and bit down on Kimblee’s neck, hard. Kimblee arched his neck with a breathy little sound that Miles  _ really _ liked, so he did it again, until bruises were starting to blossom.  Then Miles kissed his way up to the corner of Kimblee’s mouth, licking and biting.  He squeezed Kimblee’s thigh tightly, hoping it would bruise, and then roughly spread Kimblee’s legs with his knee, pushing it upwards into Kimblee’s crotch.

“Mmph,” Kimblee groaned, and Miles could feel how hard he was against his knee, “that’s  _ nice. _ ”

“Hush,” Miles said, and then rubbed a few times with his knee to see if he could get Kimblee to moan properly.  Solf didn’t, instead electing to put his hand down the front of Miles’s trousers and grab his cock.

Miles took a harsh intake of breath at the sensation.  He was harder than he thought he was--  _ it’s time to get this show on the road. _

“Bed,” Miles commanded, and he felt Kimblee shiver beneath him.  It could’ve been his tone or in anticipation, but Miles didn’t particularly care.  

“Let me go, then,” Kimblee grumbled into his ear, but as he was starting to push past him Miles put a hand on his shoulder.  

“Wait.”

Kimblee looked puzzled until Miles began to unbutton Solf’s jacket.  “Oh,” Kimblee said, and began to try and help unbutton before Miles swatted his hand away.  

“Be patient, and be quiet,” Miles snapped, putting on a fasle air of annoyance.

Kimblee pulled a face but complied.

Miles made quick work of Kimblee’s jacket, and shirt, and undershirt, and pants, which he all discarded in a heap on the floor.  He kept the lilac scarf, though.  _  This’ll be useful. _

Miles spent a moment looking over Kimblee’s body.  He had a handsome face, but Miles could see that six years in prison had really ravaged his body.  He could see his ribs, and Kimblee’s belly was painfully concave. There were innumerable scars, but the freshest was a bright pink weal the size of a fist that sat just below Kimblee’s stomach.  Miles felt himself beginning to frown, but when he caught sight of Solf’s stony face he managed to keep his expression neutral.

Miles whistled. “Prison really fucked you over, didn’t it?”

Kimblee’s eyes narrowed.  “Don’t you dare.”

Miles sighed.  “S’not so bad. You just have to gain the weight back.”

Kimblee crossed his arms, almost self-consciously, and Miles fought the urge to kiss him.

“...Now get on the bed,” Miles said instead.

Kimblee was openly scowling, and he practically stomped to the bed, throwing himself down violently.

Miles pulled his own shirt off before coming over to sit at the edge of the bed.

“Kimblee?” he said, cautiously.

Solf heaved a sigh a rolled over to look at him.  “...I don’t like to think about it. Pisses me off.  I hate being weak.”

Miles raised an eyebrow.  “ _ You? _ Weak? Your alchemy--”

“--is amazing, yes, but physically I’m at a disadvantage.”

Miles reached out to fiddle with Kimblee’s hair, which was tied back, as usual.  “You’ll get stronger.”

Kimblee grunted, and then turned to kiss him.

Miles, glad to escape the conversation, reciprocated eagerly.

The kiss was hot and heavy, and soon Miles felt his heartbeat speed up.  At some point Kimblee had tumbled backwards and now Miles was leaning over him, straddling his legs.  Miles could see Kimblee’s dick beginning to harden again, and he suddenly broke the kiss to trail down Kimblee’s stomach, licking and nipping.  Soon he was biting at the inner flesh of Kimblee’s legs. Kimblee was trembling, and he gazed at Miles with heavy-lidded eyes. Miles smirked and sat up, relishing Kimblee’s resulting scowl.  He waggled his fingers, teasing, before reaching across Kimblee to rummage through his bedside table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Miles squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand, letting it warm a little before reaching over and smearing it down the side of Kimblee’s dick.  Then he took him in his fist and gave a few pumps, rough like how he knew Kimblee liked it. Kimblee made another one of those soft noises Miles liked, throwing his head back on the pillows.

“Look at me,” Miles said.

Kimblee opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch Miles pump his cock a few more times.  

Miles shuddered, and reached down to get lube on his own cock, still rubbing at Kimblee’s dick with his other hand.  Miles could barely hold back his groan when he touched himself.  _ Ugh, that’s nice. _

After a minute or so, Miles was shivering.  He let go of both their cocks-- prompting a whine from Kimblee-- to spread Kimblee’s legs properly.  His fingers were sloppy with lube, and left wet trails glistening in the low light. Miles positioned himself so he was kneeling between Kimblee’s spread legs.  He scowled, and then had Kimblee prop himself up with a pillow to get his hips at a good angle.

“There we go,” Miles murmured, and slicked up his fingers more.  Then he inserted a finger into Kimblee’s asshole.

It was incredibly tight, probably because Kimblee hadn’t had sex in years, and Miles scowled a little, impatient.  He wanted to fuck already  _ so badly _ .

Miles moved his finger around until he brushed up against a spot that made Kimblee gasp.

“Oh, right there,” he moaned.

Miles kept moving his finger until he thought Kimblee was relaxed enough, and then added another alongside a generous helping of lube.  Kimblee clenched, hands tightening in the sheets.

“Relax,” Miles said.

This time it took a little longer for Kimblee to be ready, and then  _ finally _ Miles inserted his third finger, rubbing against Kimblee’s prostate.  Kimblee shuddered.

After a bit, once Kimblee was trembling all over and making little mewling noises, Miles withdrew his fingers and rolled a condom over his throbbing dick.  He slicked himself with more lube and positioned himself.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Miles said, and Kimblee replied with a mumbled, “Hurry up, then.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Miles pushed in slowly, careful not to go too fast.  Solf groaned, back beginning to arch. “Oh,  _ god _ , yes.”

Miles took a shuddering breath and began to rock.   _ This is so, so good.  God, he’s tight. _

Kimblee gave Miles a piercing look.  “C’mon, you can go harder than that, can’t you?”

Miles raised an eyebrow.  “Shut up.” 

Kimblee opened his mouth to argue, but then Miles thrust in hard and fast and instead Solf made a noise that was halfway between a moan and a sob.  Miles felt his dick twitch.

Miles leaned forward to get a bit more purchase and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in to the hilt.  Kimblee nearly  _ wailed _ .

“Nngh,” Miles groaned.  “Fuck,” he said, and did it again.

“M-miles-- please, I wanna touch you--”

With a huff, Miles repositioned himself so he was leaning over Kimblee, and slung Kimblee’s legs over his hips.  Solf immediately hooked his knees on Miles’s lower back to steady himself, and then wrapped his arms around Miles, pulling him close.

Miles thrust in again, admiring how Kimblee’s face looked as he was being fucked.  There was a little crease between his eyebrows where they were furrowed, and his eyes were half-lidded. 

With the next thrust Kimblee arched his head back to choke out a moan, and Miles took the opportunity to bite him, hard.  Kimblee made another noise, said something indecipherable, but then Miles was pushing into him again, and again, until he felt Kimblee clench around him.  Kimblee’s hands scrabbled down Miles’s back uselessly, and Miles could feel the alchemical arrays burning hot like brands when they touched his skin.

Miles fucked him through his orgasm, and followed quickly after, shuddering in white-hot relief.

Miles pulled out and rolled to his side, panting.  Kimblee was catatonic, messy and limp. Miles rolled off his condom and tied it off, then tossed it into the small waste bin near his bed.  He stretched, and then jabbed Kimblee in the side with his finger. “I’m done for the night, by the way.”

“Ungh,” Solf managed.  His hair was limp with sweat and he was lying boneless on his side on the bed.  Miles would’ve smirked, but he was too tired, watching Kimblee with half-lidded eyes.

Kimblee seemed to be falling asleep-- his eyes kept drifting shut, and a few moments later he’d jerk them open, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath.

“You can sleep, you know.”

Kimblee blinked at him, and then did something entirely unexpected.

He reached out slowly with the palm of his hand to press against the side of Miles’s neck.  Miles stiffened, but did not pull away.  _ Kimblee wouldn’t risk blowing me up….would he? Not yet, at least. _

Kimblee grinned, loose and slow like molasses.  It was not a nice smile. Reminded Miles of a cat, actually.  Onc about to pounce on its prey. Miles felt the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end.

Kimblee leaned closer.  Miles pulled back, but not far enough for Kimblee’s hand to fall from his neck.

“M’not gonna hurt you, idiot,” said Kimblee, and his voice sounded so different for a moment that Miles had to blink.  Gone was the posh upper class accent. In its place was a thick drawl whose region Miles couldn’t quite place. Certainly a working-class accent--  _ but from where?   _

Kimblee didn’t pay him any mind, and used his shock to wiggle closer, throwing a leg over Miles’s and cupping his other hand at the back of the major’s skull.

“Kimblee…” Miles warned, but he paid no heed, pulling himself up and planting a kiss on Miles’s lips.

It was softer than he expected, especially since they’d been less than tender with each other just minutes before, but Miles found he liked it.  The kiss was slow and wet and deep, with a bit of tooth. Slowly, Kimblee moved his hand from the back of Miles’s head down to his neck and then back, rubbing in small circles.  

Miles pulled back.  “Are you trying to get another round? I told you I’m done for the night.”

“No, I just…”

“I didn’t expect you to be a cuddler.”  Miles was enjoying teasing Kimblee. The man was easier to fluster, now that he’d had his fill.

Kimblee’s eyes were cold, though, when he replied.  “Six years.”

“...fair enough.”

The mood was almost ruined, but then Miles pulled Kimblee close and curled around him.  

“You make a good heater,” Miles said, and Kimblee mumbled something in response.

He felt the Crimson Alchemist drift off to sleep shortly thereafter.

Miles lay there with a murderer sound asleep in his arms, and thought about snapping his defenseless neck.  

 

That night, he dreamed about the stars above.


End file.
